Winter Confession
by Gwengara
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are left alone in a cabin over the weekend before Christmas, thanks to the wonderful and lovely Fuji Syusuke


Title: Winter Confessions Writer: Gwengara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.. pleeeease, not sue! Me poor! Me just bought Christmas presents to my family and friends. So, just poor isn't enough. I'm broke. And I do not make any profit of this.  
  
Summery: Oishi and Eiji are left alone in a cabin over the weekend before Christmas, thanks to the wonderful and lovely Fuji Syusuke. Will they survive the weekend without telling what is on their hearts, and risk losing the other, or will they gather the courage to risk the friendship they share for a dream? Pairings: OishixEiji (Wiie!! Golden Pair!!!^^), some TezukaxFuji and, maaaaybe hints of MomoxRyo..  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, which means boy loves boy, gays, homosexuals, if you have a problem with that then just click the little back button on your window and leave without a fuss. I do not want to hear any complaints about this since I have warned you now. It is your own choice if you continue reading. Thank you very much!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Unnyaaa!! Oishiiii!!" The loud, whining of one Kikumaru Eiji broke the silence in the rather large cabin. Oishi Syuichiro sighed and turned his head to look at his doubles partner. The red head stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a cute pout in his face. "What, Eiji?" Again a sigh.. If Eiji was to ask where Fuji and the others had disappeared he was going to.. "Nyaa!! Where are Fuji and the others?!? They should be back by now!! It can't take this long to get the others. Nyaaa!!" Scratch that, Oishi wasn't a hasty person.. And he possibly couldn't carry on with what ever threat he had in mind. So, he settled with putting on what he hoped was a calming smile to his best friend. "Maa, Eiji.. They haven't been gone for that long.." "Oishi!! It has been fooooour hours already!" The black-haired and green eyed boy grimaced slightly at this.. Eiji had right about that.. They -had- been away for quite some time now.. Suddenly the merrily tone of Oishis cell phone ringed through the air and both boys launched for it, it was however Eiji who got his hands on it first and managed to greet the person on the other side with a: "Nyaaa!!!!" Before Oishi could get his hand on the phone and took a few steps aside, so that he wouldn't have Eiji panting in his ear. "ehh.. Moshi, moshi, Oishi desu... Ah! Tezuka-buchou!"  
  
~Somewhere else, at a gas station~  
  
The tall, stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu rubbed his temple as he heard Eijis loud voice answer the phone. Why me?, was his thought. But then Oishi seemed to have gotten his phone back and he cleared his throat before he spoke up. "Oishi, it's Tezuka." He turned to glare at the smiling tensai, Fuji Syusuke, who tilted hos head slightly, causing Tezuka to sigh and turn his back to the smaller boy. "Oishi.. It seems as if we can't make it back.. The wan broke down.. Yes, I am serious.. " and there was no trace of any emotion in the deep monotone that was Tezukas voice.. maybe that was why the others had thought that Tezuka should make the call.. you can't tell if he is lying or telling the truth. " I don't know.. Maybe a few days.. Yes, we have arranged it so that we sleep at a motel.. Yes, all of us are just fine, Oishi.. No need to worry.. The others?" The tennis captain throw a glance over his should at Fuji, who like always had that small smile on his lips, and the sandy haired boy shrugged his shoulders in a "I-don't-know" manners. Tezuka pressed his lips together into a thin line but didn't say anything about it. "They are not here right now, Oishi" For a while he was quiet and listening to his friends voice over the phone. However, when a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist he jumped in surprise and made a choking noise, and almost dropped the phone. Ignoring the worried voice of Oishi he hurriedly replied. "I'm sorry Oishi, but I have to go now" And promptly hang up to turn around and look down at Fujis smiling face. "You talked to long.. I got tired of waiting" The smile was not only in the tennis prodigy's face but also in his voice and Tezuka had to fight hard to keep his stone face and not glare at the other boy. "You made me lie to him" If one knew Tezuka you would be surprised.. There was almost a accusing tone in the usually monotone voice, however it was gone as soon as it had appeared so one could not be certain. Fuji sighed softly and placed his hand on the other boys arms to place them around his own waist and then smiled up to the other. "It is for their own good, you know that, Mitsu. They will never dare to do anything if anyone else is around. And I don't think that Eiji will be able of hoping that Oishi returns his feelings for much longer.. You don't want Oishi to be miserable, ne Mitsu?" Tezuka gave up with a small sigh.. Fuji was right.. This was probably the last chance for the Golden Pair to admit their feelings for each other. Looking down at the boy in his arms he said in an all serious tone. "Don't think the reason will help you, Fuji.. You will get punished for this" The word, however, did -not- have the effect he was thinking they would. Instead the sandy haired youths eyes opened to revel two azur blue orbs who locked themselves in Tezukas hazel ones. " Really, Mitsu? Well, then I can hardly wait" The low voice held a soft purr and Tezuka blinked a couple of times and tried to fight the blush that slowly crept over his cheeks. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and he does -not- blush! However, Fujis body that is slightly pressed against his wake him up from his own thoughts and he quickly look around him and when he had made sure the coast was clear he took the shorter boys chin in a firm but yet gentle grip and placed his lips on the others in a sweet kiss. When the kiss was broken Fuji was smiling sweet and a half-smile was on the "ice kings" lips. Then, hand in hand they left the gas station and headed towards the motel where the rest of the team, minus Oishi and Eiji then, where waiting.  
  
~back in the cabin~  
  
Oishi stared at the cell phone in his hand.. Tezuka.. had hung up? He frowned slightly but forgot about it when something launched itself upon his back and Eiji placed his cheek against the black-haired youths and was rubbing against it, much like a cat. "Nyaa!! Oishi, what did Tezuka want? Are they coming back soon?" Oishi struggled to keep his balance with the other clinging onto him in a piggy- back like position. "Eiji! Let go of me! I.. Waaah!!" Oishi waved with his arms to keep his balance but failed and the two boys landed in a heap on the floor. Oishi struggled to wriggle out from under Eiji and sighed as he fixed his clothes and reached out a hand to Eiji to help the other up. With that done he turned to the couch and slumped down among the cushions after he placed his cell phone on the table. "Aa, it was Tezuka.. And it seems as if they are not getting here.. Well, at least not in a couple of days.. The van broke down.. And they are staying at a motel.. It seems as if everyone is there though... " Eiji throw himself down at the couch bedside Oishi and smiled towards his best friend.  
  
"Daijoubu, Oishi.. It's sad that the others aren't here... but at least we have each other... Ne?" Eiji turned his smiling face towards his friends and Oishi could not help but to smile back at the other. "Right...we have each other... " And so. smiles on their faces the two boys eyes met, blue meeting green.. And so they turned their heads away from the other to hide the blush creeping up on their cheeks. After a while Oishi coughed and sneaked a look at Eiji who turned towards him. "So... guess we better pack up and make ourselves at home... " Eiji nodded his agreement and so the hyper redhead was up and going again, talking non- stop and Oishi would just smile like always and make little, suitable noises here and there when needed.  
  
So, this is the start... Where this will be heading even I don't know myself. We'll... just have to wait and see I guess... Please, if you read this, review.. I want to know what you think of this... Flames however will be taken care of by warming up my room. Arigatou gozaimasu!!^^ 


End file.
